worldsofanekobatafandomcom-20200213-history
Allison Parker
Quick Facts *Full Name: Allison "Ally" Parker *Gender: Female *Race: Caucasian *Age: 25 *Hair: Short dark brown *Eyes: Hazel *Series: Warehouse 13 *Song: Stronger Family Allison's dad is still living but hasn't been the same since her mom was murdered. She has a daughter, Zoe, and a K9 partner, Geisha. Her older brothers Mark, Jared, and Alec are a history teacher, jet mechanic, and vet respectively. Biography Early Life She was born in south Georgia and has three older brothers; Alec, Jared, and Mark. When she was seven, her father got transferred to Japan and they moved to Okinawa. Ally loved it there and was quite the little tomboy trying to keep up with her brothers. She was 14 when they moved back to the US, locating in upstate Virginia where Ally went to high school. During her sophmore year, a botched break-in resulted in the death of her mother. After a killer was never found, Ally made it her goal to get into law enforement. During the summer she dated a senior and ended up pregnant. Nevertheless she managed to care for Zoe while working and maintaining a high gpa. At 18 she was accepted into the police academy and in her free time would volunteer as a "criminal decoy" for K9 training. At age 20 she finally got paired up with a K-9 named Geisha. Relationships Shin Yamato: A childhood friend from Okinawa. They met up again when Ally was 17 and had a brief summer romance, while Shin was visiting relatives, before Shin had to go back home. Shin unfortunately never had a chance to meet his daughter, having drowned not long after returning home. Nozomi Parker Nozomi, or Zoe, is Allison's six-year-old daughter and shares the room with her mother and Geisha. While she doesn't know much about the Warehouse, she knows that her mom does a dangerous but important job. At the start, Zoe is living in Okinawa with Ally's father. Ally hates having her so far away, but at least knows that she's safe and has a chance to learn about her Japanese heritage. Geisha Geisha is Allison's partner, a recent addition to the FBI, a four-year-old silver sable german sheperd dog. Her duties, before reassignment, included protecting her partner as well as pursuing criminals. Ally is working on training Geisha to detect nearby artifacts, with mixed results. Despite that, Geisha is still a proven protector. Assignment to Warehouse 13 The assignment to the Warehouse came out of the blue, as it normally is, but particularly for Ally and Geisha as they'd only just graduated from the FBI academy and gotten on the FBI's K-9 division. Personality Ally is a tomboy, but her mother insisted on her learning to play an instrument when she was younger and Ally chose the violin. When she's not snagging artifacts, she's maintaining her motorcycle and sometimes her fellow agents' vehicles as well. She is pretty focused on staying fit and often gets up early to go jog for a jog with Geisha.